


Sick

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kise feels sad, he texts his GoM buddies. They don't seem interested.</p><p>Expect for... Guess who? Midorima!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

He'd stop coming to practice ever since that magazine called him up saying they wanted a "couple" of shots. What was the point, anyway? All his teammates are okay, they're great friends and all, but honestly. ... Kise was feel like shit. And they weren't helping. It was like everywhere he went- people hated him. He smiled anyway. 

His former friends? Yeah, they made it worse. 

Me  
To: Aominecchi  
Message: Oi, Aominecchi!!!! Why do people hate me?? :/// 

Aominecchi  
Message: Because you're too annoying. Now leave me alone, I have a date with a cute point guard. 

Me  
To: Aominecchi  
Message: Haha. .. thanks... so, who's the date? Izuki-san from Seirin or Kasamatsu-senpai? 

Aominecchi  
Message: Nah, Takao from Shutoku. Now fuck off. 

Kise sighed. He smiled weakly. "Ah, don't worry," he told himself. "Aominecchi is always like this." 

Me  
To: Akashicchi  
Message: Do people hate me? 

Akashicchi  
Message: .......Why do you ask such things? People don't hate you. You're imagining things. Maybe it's the fact that you're too optimistic, cheerful, ect, and people hate it. No offense, Kise, none of us hate you, but it might seem like it because.... you're.. you know, YOU. 

Me  
To: Akashicchi  
Message: Thanks 

"That didn't help at all! Akashicchi is cruel!!!" He frowned this time. "Who else.... can help me...?" 

Me  
To: Murasakibaracchi  
Message: ..... do you hate me? 

Murasakibaracchi  
Message: nah 

Me  
To: Murasakibaracchi  
Message: do people hate me? 

Murasakibaracchi  
Message: idk, people r mean to you bc ur too happy. no one hates you. ur actually a reliever of some sort, u know? so no, i guess.

Me  
To: Murasakibaracchi  
Message: Thanks? 

"At least he was kind, but Murasakibaracchi doesn't know shit. Ah! What about Kurokocchi! And Kagamicchi!" 

Me  
To: Kurokocchi~ ♥  
Message: Hello, Kurokocchi~ I feel sad right now so please cheer me up!!! ♥ 

Kurokocchi~ ♥  
Message: No 

Kise's returned smile faded.

Me  
To: Kurokocchi~ ♥  
Message: But..... But!!!! Oh, I wanna cry! You're so mean! Do you even care?! 

Kurokocchi~ ♥  
Message: Sorry, Kise-kun, but I'm busy w/ Kagami-kun. Why don't you call Midorima-kun? He's actually worried about you.

Midorimacchi....? No, he was meaner than Kurokocchi! 

Me  
To: Kurokocchi~ ♥  
Message: Fine. Midorimacchi is a big meanie, and he'd make me feel worse! Whatever! 

He curled under his blankets. No, no, no! He wasn't going to cry! He'd ruin his eyeliner! 

.....But he failed. Every one of his friends hated him. Thought of him as a burden... 

His phone beeped. 

Kurokocchi~ ♥  
Message: No, he won't. Talk to him. Please. For me? (: 

Me  
To: Kurokocchi~ ♥  
Message: Okay, I will. 

Here goes nothing. He was ready to stab himself with a fork, because that equaled Midorimacchi's comments. 

Me  
To: Midorimacchi  
Message: ......Everyone hates me, Midorimacchi. Do they...??? 

Midorimacchi  
Message: Are you okay, Kise? 

What....? 

Midorimacchi  
Message: I don't hate you. 

Huh? His phone continued beeping. 

Midorimacchi  
Message: I heard you weren't coming to Kaijo's practice. Sure, modeling is cool and all, but besides basketball, you have to take care of yourself. 

Me  
To: Midorimacchi  
Message: ....Are you..? Midorimacchi? 

Midorimacchi  
Message: Shut up, Kise. I'm worried sick about you! I heard from Aomine that you've been sad these days. And Kuroko said your basketball hasn't improved at all. Its like... you lost hope. Is everything okay? Please, tell me. Call me. I'll visit you, or you'll visit me. We'll meet up somewhere, please. I want you to be okay.

His heart stopped. He sat up. Suddenly, there was a strong, rapid beat in his chest. Midorimacchi?! 

Me  
To: Midorimacchi ♥  
Message: Thank you so MUCH! ♥ Everyone else was so cruel! I thought you'd be worse... so I didn't want to talk to you, but oh gosh ♥ I love you, Midorimacchi! ♥ you're such a sweetie.... I wanna cry! 

Midorimacchi  
Message: I love you too, Kise. I'll be there soon, okay? ♥ don't do anything stupid, baka.

Me  
To: Midorimacchi  
Message: Yes, of course! ♥♥♥

However, He cried. A lot. While waiting for Midorimacchi, it dawned on Kise that nine of his friends gave a single shit about him. They were so busy.... Aominecchi with Takao-kun. Akashicchi found a cute boy, he said, and then there was Murasakibaracchi, who had Himuro-san. Who did Kise have? Kasamatsu-senpai was graduating. Kurokocchi never liked him (in that way) and he has Kagamicchi.... 

"Kise!" He heard at the door. "It's Midorima!" 

He got up, groggy, made his way up to the front, and opened the door. His eyeliner was.noticeably dripping down his cheeks. 

"Kise." Midorimacchi said sternly. "You gave me a scare." He wrapped Kise in a unexpected hug, "Do you want to talk? Are you okay? Have you been eating? Are those models and photographs treating you proper?" 

"I- ....Yes, I... I've been eating.... well, I'm on a diet. And um... I.." Kise stammered and curled his fists. 

"Do you want to lay down? Or you just need a shoulder to cry on? If you ever need one, just call me. I'll be here." 

"Mhm," he nodded. "I wanna sit down." 

They made their way to Kise's fancy couch. He rested his head on Midorimacchi's chest, closing his eyes. "They're nice people, the models and stuff, they just expect too much of me. I'm a teenager, y'know?" 

"Yeah.... I actually don't know..." Midorimacchi took his hand. 

"And I've stopped coming to practice because.. . I... I don't know! I love my teammates, I really do, but.. I'm busy and stuff!!" Kise frowned, but eased as Midorimacchi played with his fingers. 

"It's the stupid modeling shit you do, Kise. Take a break, a month at least. It won't hurt you. In fact- it'll help you. Those fancy jerks think you're an unstoppable machine.... You're not!" 

Kise sat up. "Why are you caring about me now?" 

"Hm? I cared about you since the day we met, Kise! Don't pretend you don't know!" Midorimacchi's sudden raise of voice surprised the copycat.

But it was true. Kise noticed the small things that no one else did. "Yes, but, now you're taking action! Hmph! Is it because your friend is dating Aominecchi?" He crosses his arms and looked the other way. 

"You're kidding..." Midorima looked down. "I don't care about that, you idiot. I care about you!" He couldn't control himself and he ended up bringing Kise to a hug, kissing his forehead. "Don't be a prick. I'm trying to help you .." 

Kise chuckled. "I know, Shincchi~" he smiled. "I know.. I'm just so sad...." Midorima's grip tightened. "But... If I take some time off modeling..." 

"Be with me," Midorima blurts out. "I'll make you happy." He cups Kise's chin. 

There's a smile that has many emotions mixed in it as tears run down his cheek. He nods, leaning in so he gets a kiss from his Shincchi. "Okay. I will." 

Midorima tried his best to avoid the Gemini, since they were often described as "two-faced". But Kise couldn't be like that. Placing a soft kiss on Kise's cheek, he nuzzled his neck. 

"I'm thankful, Shincchi." Kise laughs. "Thank you for coming... Thank you for caring..."

"Thank you for being the only one." He continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Takao x aomine
> 
> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
